growtopiafandomcom-20200222-history
Achievements
Growtopia has some achievements, you can learn how to get them here. WARNING: This page contains spoilers! __TOC__ List of Achievements (Bronze Division) *Builder - Earn for placing 100 blocks of any type. *Farmer - Earned for harvesting 100 trees. *Demolition - Earned for smashing 100 blocks. *Packrat - Earned for holding 1,000 Gems. *Big Spender - Earned for spending 10,000 Gems. *Trashman - Earned for disposing of 5,000 items. (Can use Recycle or Trash) *Paint The Town Blue - Earned for using 100 consumable items. *Embiggened - Earned for upgrading backpack size to 26 slots. *Mine, All Mine - Earned for using a lock. *Ding! - Earned for reaching Player Level 10. *Social Butterfly - Earned for being in a world with 20 other people. *You Like Me - Earned for having a top 1000 world for the day. *Milkin' It - Earned for collecting 100 items from providers like Cows. *Bubble Bubble - Earned for mixing 25 things in a Lab or Oven. *Surgeon - Earned for successfully performing surgery. *Legen... - Earned for completing one step of a Legendary Quest. List Of Achievements (Silver Division) *Pro Builder - Earned for placing 1,000 blocks of any type. *Farmer In The Dell - Earned for harvesting 1,000 trees. *Wrecking Crew - Earned for smashing 1,000 blocks. *Hoarder - Earned for holding 25,000 Gems. *Ol' Moneybags - Earned for spending 100,000 Gems. *Givin' A Hoot - Earned for disposing of 50,000 items. (Can use Recycle or Trash) *Splat! - Earned for using 1,000 consumable items. *Space Commander - Earned for upgrading backpack size to 86 slots. *Let The Right One In - Earned for being added to someone else's lock. *Long Time Fan - Earned for reaching Player Level 50. (A Mini Growtopian is awarded with this achievement) *Social Monarch - Earned for being in a world with 50 other people. *What A World - Earned for having a top 100 world for the day. *Moo Juice - Earned for collecting 500 items from providers like Cows. *Mixologist - Earned for mixing 250 things in a Lab or Oven. *Chief Of Surgery - Earned for performing 20 successful surgeries. *Wait for it... - Earned for completing ten steps of a Legendary Quest. List Of Achievements (Gold Division) *Expert Builder - Earned for placing 100,000 blocks of any type. *Farmasaurus Rex - Earned for harvesting 100,000 trees. *Annihilator - Earned for smashing 100,000 blocks. *Filthy Rich - Earned for holding 500,000 Gems. *One MEEELlion - Earned for spending 1,000,000 Gems. *OCD - Earned for disposing of 500,000 items. (Can use Recycle or Trash) *Mad Vandal - Earned for using 100,000 consumable items. *Master of Space and Time - Earned for upgrading backpack size to 196 slots. *This Land Is My Land - Earned for using a World Lock or Signal Jammer. *Supporter - Earned for supportig the makers of Growtopia! *Obssessive Growtopian - Earned for reaching Player Level 99. *Kevin Bacon - Earned for being in a world with 99 other people. *Best Of All Possible Worlds - Earned for the #1 world for the day. *King Of The World - Earned for having the World Of The Day. *Collector Extraordinaire - Earned for collecting 10000 items from providers like Cows. *SCIENCE - Earned for mixing 2,500 things in a Lab or Oven. *Superhero - Earned for defeating Dr. Destructo. *Surgeon General - Earned for performing 100 successful surgeries. *DARY! - Earned for completing a Legendary Quest. List Of Achievements (Events Division) Harvest Festival *Bright Future - Earned for harvesting a Balance Mooncake. (replaced Songpyeon) *Harvester of Worlds - Earned for using a Harvest Moon Blast. Halloween *Sacrifice - Earned for feeding Growganoth 50 times. *Costume Contest - Earned by dressing up as a vampire. (Vamp Vest , Vampire Fangs, Vampire Cape, Slick Black Hair) WinterFest *Sprit of Giving - Earned for giving the Growch 100 Winter Gifts. *Deer Hunter - Earned for shooting a player in an Antler Hat. One Year Anniversary *Celebrate Good Times - Earned for showing up for Growtopia's 1st Anniversary! *Life of the Party - Earned for firing a Skyrocket while wearing a full Party outfit. (Party Hat, Party Glasses or Party Horn, Party Vest, Party Pants, and Party Socks) * First Birthday - Earned for having a Growtopia account for a year! Valentine's' Week' *Heart Breaker - Earned for smashing a Heartstone. *Stupid Cupid - Earned for wearing a complete Cupid outfit, including Golden Halo. (Outfit: Diaper, Ruby Necklace, Angel Wings, and a Heartbow) St. Patrick's Week *Four Leaves - Earned for using a Lucky Clover. *Little Green Man - Earned for catching a Leprechaun. (Use 10 Blarney Pebbles on yourself) Easter Event *Sixteen Dozen - Earned for collecting 192 Magic Eggs. *Bouncing Baby Bunny - Earned for hatching a Pet Bunny. Cinco De Mayo Event *'''Bash Cinco - Earned for smashing 5 Ultra Pinatas. *La Vida De La Fiesta - Earned by playing a Mariachi Guitar while wearing a Fiesta Sombrere. '''Summerfest Event *The last celebration - Earned for detonating Super Fireworks. *Summer Grillin' - Earned for cooking a Cheeseburger on a Barbeque Grill. Growtopian Of The Year *Growtopian Of The Year - Earned for completing every holiday event achievement. (A Violet Protodrake is awarded with this achievement) Carnival *Crack Shot - Earned for doubling the required score in Shooting Gallery. *Diciple of Growganoth - Earned for completing Growganoth Gulch without dying. *Concentrated Power of Will - Earned for completing Concentration in half the allowed time. *Seven Years Good Luck - Earned for Completing the Mirror Maze in half the allowed time. * Wasted - Earned for wasting a Golden Ticket. (there is a secret attraction on the top-right of the map) * Ringu - Earned for completing a Quest For The Ring.